1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of containers and more specifically relates to a bag having perforations in prescribed locations to facilitate tearing of the bag after it has been used so that the bag will be reduced to a flat sheet usable as a place mat. The bag would be used in the fast-food industry for packaging take-out foods, such as sandwiches. Upon reaching his destination, the user will remove the food from the bag, then tear the bag along the lines of perforation, thereby rendering the bag suitable for use as a place mat.
2. The Prior Art
Several patents have been found that relate to dual-purpose bags; some of these involve the use of perforations. However, the present invention has a unique structure that allows it to be distinguished from the earlier inventions.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,160,343 issued Dec. 8, 1964 to Schantzer, there is disclosed a paper bag that is formed by folding and stitching a sheet of gift-wrapping paper. A line of holes or perforations along certain edges of the sheet allows a ribbon to be chain-stitched through the holes to secure the edges together. The ribbon can then be removed to permit the sheet to be flattened, prior to its use as gift-wrapping paper. The perforations are not used to facilitate tearing, and the bag is not torn in the process of converting it to a flat sheet.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,853,710 issued Sept. 30, 1958 to Swann, there is shown a paper shopping bag that has perforations that facilitate tearing the bag in such a way that it is converted into a costume such as a child might wear. The pattern of perforations used is entirely different from the pattern of perforations used the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,000,242 issued May 7, 1935 to Manning, there is shown a paper bag that is imprinted with a face so that it can be used as a mask. However, no perforations are provided.